Wind Of Change
by Lady Hel
Summary: The vernal equinox-day special in all the worlds, and if more and Moon ... and one day, four teenagers are turning to the moon all with the same desire - to change their lives. Only they forgot one old wisdom: be afraid of their desires. they can be filled with ...


The prologue.

The moon shone in the sky, giving the hair of the Jack Frost weak silver glimmer. Winter Guardian sitting on one of the city's roofs, dangling his feet , and struggled with his own thoughts... cockroaches. Madagascan. Fact is that the fifth Guardian tired of his life. It would seem, live and rejoice, all this has, but no, Jack is gnawed inexplicable, incurable melancholy, and terribly desirable though any change. Even the little ones. More and more often think of her life before becoming a spirit, sister, parents, heat ... he is so long since felt the heat.

-I want to be loved just because I'm Jack, just Jack, but not Jack Frost, winter legend and an integral part of Winter- - he once explained his friends. Sandman in response issued a question mark, and then some sort of series of images, then shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Fairy is just see at him and barely audible sigh. Yes, Jack knew that she liked him, but ... it remained for him only a friend, so he pretended not to notice. It's easier. At first, he tried to answer the feeling, falling in love with her, but could not, and then came to the conclusion that love is inaccessible to him. More precisely Love as such. He could feel the love filial and brotherly, friendly, but not much more. And that made it even dreary.

- Oh, The Man in the Moon, I beg you, gift changes!

However, the desperate plea remained unanswered.

- I thought so ...

Jack waved his hand in disappointment and flew home.

Merida leaned out the window and admiring the moon. Peace in the moonlight became a very different, more beautiful and mysterious. She sighed. As much as she wanted to be a free bird, free from any framework and commitment! And why she was born a princess, but not just any simple peasant girl? It is unfair!

- Oh, Moonlight, change them my life! - Red-haired beast screamed and closed her eyes, waiting for a miracle.

But the miracle did not happen. Merida opened one eye, then the other, and saddened sigh, went to bed.

Hiccup pressed against the warm side Toothless and fixed gaze at the moon. Today it was unusually large and bright. A more complete as a good teeth on his belly lunar dragon.

Toothless sighed.

- Do you also want adventure, right? - Hiccup tenderly stroked his pet and he made a strange purring sound.

- I know, I know, that's fed up with my a quiet life ... I wish I could ... I wish I could change your life!

The last sentence of the young man almost cried, but then he closed his mouth with his hand. Never know who will hear. And then not to avoid the perennial issues and morals, which have already bored as hell.

Toothless grumbled good-naturedly.

- Yes, you're right, buddy. Go to sleep.

After a couple of minutes Hiccup was sleeping soundly, and the dragon bugged his big eyes in the darkness, and occasionally moving his ears ***

Rapunzel got up from the bed and walked over to the window. Tomorrow is a wedding with Eugene, and everything seems to be fine and great, but...

-I doubt that such a life for me, Pascal.

He looked questioningly at her.

-My husband... family... children... I know that this does not escape, that is, that it is necessary, but I'm not ready... But I do love him. Because I love him, right? Oh, how all this is not easy!

Pascal shook his paw to his temple.

-Yes, you're right, I was crazy. But you know... I feel lonely as ever.

Another questioning look.

- I constantly hear -must, must, must...-. So many rules to follow, and I... I was so happy during our journey with Eugene, Pascal! Because you learn something new. And you see something new... I so want to travel again, now as then, but mom and dad are now in the life of me don't let go... And you do not closing so hopelessly muzzle paws, Pascal. I just really want to... change. All the heart, all my soul!

And then, unexpectedly for itself, driven by some internal impulse, Rapunzel sang, looking at the moon.

- A gentle beam of the moon,

The way find in the darkness

I pray, bring

So wish me...

- Rapunzel!

She stopped singing and slid under the covers.

-Yes, mother?

In the room came the Queen.

-Nervous?

-I doubt that I want to live such a life, mom.-

She hugged her and pressed her to him.

-You know, I before the wedding your father, too, had doubted it.

- Is it true? -the eyes of the Princess widened in surprise. - And what have you done?

-Just lay down to sleep and stop torturing yourself. And before the altar doubts have disappeared. One and all. It so happens you have.

-Promise?-

- I promise. Go to bed now.

She curled up on the bed, and his mother carefully wrapped her in a blanket.

-Sleep well, my dear. Sweet dreams.

She kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked out of the room...Rapunzel again fixed her eyes on the moon, filling light to room.

- And yet, I crazy would like to change ... - She whispered, before you fall asleep ...


End file.
